Edith's joke on Pitch Black
by Alex.LOVES.stories
Summary: Pitch was about to cast nightmares upon the three orphans. Edith, however, found a joke to annoy him.
1. Chapter 1

**So! This is a very, very, very SHORT STORY I've ever wrote. Well, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Pitch slowly walked out the black shadows. He was grinning at three orphan girls sleeping peacefully in three bomb beds.

"Oh, precious girls..having sweet dreams as usual." Pitch said as he touched Agnes' peaceful face.

Edith woke up and sat up. She calmly stared at Pitch. Pitch stepped back expecting that Edith can't see him. Edith yawned.

"Hey, dude." Edith said as she climbed out of her bed. Pitch looked around the room and said, "Are you..are you talking to me?"

Edith rubbed her eyes and said, "Duh. I guess so. Who are you?"

Pitch grinned and said, "I am the boogey man! Pitch black!" Edith stood there and just stared. Silence..."I'm sorry, the boogey man?"

Pitch nodded. Edith scoffed. Then she freezed and snickered, "The boogey man?!" Pitch nodded again. Edith laughed, "Boogey?! As in boogers?! Hahahahahaha!"

Pitch gave an incensed look and said, "Hardy har har. Very funny." Edith caught her breath and giggled some more.

"Whew! Hahaha! hoo hoo...heh heh...I'm just kidding, dude." Pitch sighed and said, "Finally. You know, my name doesn't mean boogers. It's just a name the moon told me."

Edith held her breath, trying not to laugh. Pitch looked at her and sighed, "Go ahead. laugh." Edith burst out laughing on the floor.

When they didn't notice..Jack Frost was outside the window, chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I read my reviews and I decided to add more Edith's jokes on Pitch Black! Woohoo! Remember. More reviews the faster I update. *wink***

* * *

Edith's quiet alarm woke her up on midnight. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and grinned. She calmly waited for Pitch Black to arrive.

Then she spotted a dark shadow slowly slip in the room. Then the form finally appeared.

"Oh, great. Not you again." Pitch groaned.

Edith grinned slyly, "Yep. I just got a question."

Pitch slowly roamed around the room and nodded without looking at her. Edith smiled and got out of her bed. Then she made sure her sisters are deep in sleep. Edith was 100% sure they were in Unicorn land.

Then Edith cleared her throat to start her question, "Okay! So.."

Pitch sighed and crossed his arms.

Edith continued, "Why are you called 'the boogey man'?" Pitch answered, "I already told you. The man in the moon told me."

Edith nodded slowly, "oh, ok. I have one more question."

since Pitch thought the first question wasn't so bad, he let her ask another annoying question.

Edith grinned, "How do you pick your nose to get the boogers out since you have a pretty sharp nose."

Pitch sighed.

"BUWAHAHAHAHAAA!" Edith laughed.

Pitch tried ignoring her and said, "Oh, I've got a question."

Edith freezed.

Pitch then continued, "How come your wearing nighties when you sleep?! HAHAHAHAA!"

Edith gave a confused face, "That didn't even make any sense."

Pitch's laugh began to fade away, "Heh heh. Oh." Edith snickered, "Nice try though." Pitch turned away from Edith and tried hard to find a joke to annoy Edith.

Edith crossed her arms her toes tapping the floor.

"Tick Tock." Edith said as she arranged her blond hair and tucked it in her hat. Pitch groaned, "Okay. You win."

Edith lifted her chin showing her pride.

Pitch quickly raised his finger and snapped, "But we're not done yet." Edith grinned. "It's on, dude."

Pitch glared at her and slipped out of the room.

then Edith began dancing around the room yelling "I win!"

Then..outside the window, Jack Frost laughed quietly and flew away with the wind. And was bursting in excitement to tell the other Guardians.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's pretty lame. But don't miss the next chapter! Edith's got plenty of jokes to annoy. And so does Pitch Black. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex here! Soooo...Here's my- well, EDITH'S brand new jokes. Enjoy people!**

* * *

Pitch Black was walking back and forth thinking of some jokes for Edith. But all that was written on his forehead says, "The booger man."

Pitch shook his head to concentrate. Then he looked at the clock. It was 11:58. He has to act quick. Sooo...Pitch sighed but rushed to Edith's house anyway.

Meanwhile, Edith was grabbing some cotton from the bathroom. Then she stuffed the cottons in her sister's ears.

"There." Edith said as she stuffed the last cotton in Agnes' ear.

Then Pitch appeared.

"Hey..Loser." Edith said holding a 'L' word over her head. Edith snickered, "Found any lame jokes yet, booger man?"

Pitch shrugged.

Edith rolled her eyes, "Let me start then." Edith tucked her hands behind her and walked slowly around Pitch.

"How old are you?" Edith asked.

Pitch crossed his arms and replied, "too old. You don't want to know." (Okay honestly I don't know his age.)

Edith stopped circling around him and said, "You know..Theres this saying..Boogers are like birthdays. The more you have them the harder you breathe! HAHAHAHA!"

Pitch, for the very first time in years, actually turned...RED WITH ANGER.

"Well you know what?! BLONDS ARE ALWAYS DUMB!"

This time, Edith crossed her arms raising her eyebrow. Ready for battle.

"I dare you to say 'yeehaw!' like a cowboy for 5 times. And say it fast." Edith dared.

Pitch did what he was told to, "Yeehaw yeehaw yeehaw yeehaw yeehaw!"

Then Edith burst out laughing on the floor. Pitch gave a confused face, "What." Edith explained still on the floor laughing, "YOU! HEH! YOU SOUND LIKE A DONKEY! BUWAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Pitch shrugged, "That wasn't so bad. My turn."

Edith quickly stopped laughing and stood up.

"What do you call two bees dressed as ghosts?" Pitch said, revealing a sly grin on his face.

Edith paused for a minute then finally said, "Dunno."

Pitch grinned harder, "BOOOOBEEES! HAHA!"

Edith gave a incensed look, actually feeling annoyed. She thought for a minute..

"Okay. Now this is a pickup line." Edith said arranging her hat. Pitch black rubbed his chin waiting for it.

"Are you a booger?" Edith asked.

Pitch rolled his eyes saying, "You already said that."

Edith crossed her arms again, "Just say why."

Pitch answered, "Sigh. Why."

Edith replied, "Cuz yur always hiding under the bed."

Pitch widened his eyes, "People do that? Stick their boogers under their beds? That's just disgusting."

Edith giggled, "Hahaha! I know right!" Pitch was starting to laugh with her when a huge bump sound came from the window. Edith and Pitch looked at each other, obviously curious what's behind that window.

Edith took a deep breath and walked towards the window..

"AAAHH!" Bunny and Jack screamed, tumbling down on the bedroom floor.

Pitch widened his eyes. And exclaimed, "YOU HEARD THE WHOLE CONVERSATION?!"

* * *

**Eehh..I'm out of ideas. But dont worry..I think i'll invent more jokes. *shrug* Heh. SO! I'll try to update as fast as i can. Try. Ahem. So, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Aaand i'll 'see' you in my next chapter. ^^ Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh. My brain is really out of brain juice. Bleh. So this is the other chapter! Knock yourselves out!**

* * *

"Heh. Erm. Y-yeah?" Jack stammered. Bunny however nodded, his furry face red from laughing. "Actually I heard your conversation the last two nights. It was insane!" Jack continued, "Then i invited Bunny to..you know. Amuse ourselves." Edith giggled, "Hahaha! I sure hope you guys brought a camera!" Jack and bunny silently laughed with her not noticing Pitch still red with embarrassment.

"Y-you-" Pitch stammered.

"i'm a creeper. Yes. I know." Jack interrupted as he helped himself up. Bunny shrugged.

Edith then helped Bunny up and introduced herself, "I'm Edith."

Jack smiled and answered, "I'm Jack Frost. One of the guardians. And this is the Easter Bunny. We call him Bunny." Edith gasped, "THE ACTUAL GUARDIANS ARE ACTUALLY IN MY ROOM?! Nice! And Jack?"

Jack smiled at Edith, "Hm?"

Edith continued, "Do you and Bunny want to join our 'annoying' game?"

Pitch widened his eyes, "NO! NO! NO! I DO NOT WANT MORE ANNOYERS!"

Bunny finally spoke up with his thick Australian accent, "Haha! I'm with you mate." When Edith was about to protest, the door knocked.

"Margo? Edith? Agnes? What's that sound in there?"

It was Gru's sleepy voice behind the door. Edith twitched her nose and groaned. She whipped her head around the room trying to find a place to hide these 'special' visitors.

"Edith? Is that you? Please open the door." Gru said sounding more awake.

Edith acted quickly and shoved the visitors in her small closet. "Hurry!" Edith whispered.

"Coming, Dad!" Edith said after closing the squeezing closet. Edith then rushed quickly to the door and opened it trying to look that she just woke up. Gru stood in the hallway, a minion beside him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Gru asked as he pushed the door wider to let himself in. Edith answered trying to sound sleepy, "(fake yawn) oh, i just woke up. I was just uh...recording my voice for uh...My alarm! Yeah.."

Edith said, smiling innocently.

Gru yawned and looked at Agnes and Margo still sleeping soundly.

"I just came here to get something in the closet. Be right back." Gru said walking slowly towards the closet. Edith widened her eyes standing still. _  
_

_Gulp._

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Pitch, Jack and Bummy screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Gru screamed back.

They all looked at Edith, "AAAAHHH, EDITH?! AAAAHHH!"

Edith rolled her eyes and yelled, "HEELLOO?! ITS NOT LIKE YOU GUYS ARE NAKED?!"

Gru yelled back, "Edith! Ahh! Strangers in your closet?! Gaaah!"

Edith sighed, "It's just friends, Gru."

Gru kept on staring.

Silence.

Edith finally broke the silence, "So! Um..Should i introduce someone?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Like introduce yeah. what about. Hm..i dont know. KICK THEM OUT?!" Gru snapped.

Edith sighed and begged, "Please, Gru? They're just friends."

Gru looked in her eyes and sighed, "Okay. Okay. Okay. Allright. (sigh)"

Edith smiled and pulled Pitch by the elbow, "This is the Booger Man." Pitch gave an annoyed look, "Ahem. Boogey Man." Edith shrugged and shoved him aside as she pulled Jack next, "This is Jack Frost." Jack smiled at Gru as Gru returned a fake smile.

Edith then pulled Bunny, "And this is the Easter Bunny. They call him Bunny."

"Easter Bunny?"

Everyone turned around and saw Agnes out of her bed holding her stuffed unicorn.

Edith groaned, "Is this gonna keep going?!"

* * *

**So yeah! Sorry this chapter's too short. :| And i'll be honest with you..I took some plans from my reviews. So yeah. Thanks fans! Moooreee reevieewwss theee faaaster I uppdaaate. ^^ Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter 5! And thanks for your reviews and suggestions. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Here goes!**

* * *

"Easter Bunny?" Agnes sleepily repeated her question.

Edith and the others kept on staring. Agnes yawned and dropped her Unicorns.

Silence.

Agnes then grinned and suddenly ran to Bunny's leg screaming, "IT'S SO FLUFFY!"

Jack and Edith laughed while surprised Bunny tried shoving Agnes from his leg. "Fluffy Bunny!" Agnes screamed again.

"Eh.." Bunny muttered as he looked down at Agnes clinging to his leg.

"uh...So..." Pitch interrupted all the squealing..They all began to stop giggling and looked at Pitch for attention. Pitch then continued, "Must we get going?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We just arrived! And also..." Jack said looking at Gru and Agnes (who was still clinging on Bunny's leg), "Would you like to join our 'annoying' game?" Jack winked at Edith who was already jumping around the room.

Agnes smiled and gently unhooked her fingers from Bunny's fur and excitingly yelled, "It's gonna be fun!"

Jack smiled at Agnes and faced Gru, "Gru?"

Gru groaned, "Are you serious? It's like we're in a courtroom!"

Then Edith suddenly appeared on Gru's back grinning...while clinging on his neck she begged,"Please Gru? PLEAASE!"

Gru burrowed his eyebrow and sighed, "Fine. Fine. Allright!"

Edith screamed, "YIPEE!"

Pitch and Bunny groaned.

Jack flew around the room.

And Agnes squealed.

"Okaay? So! How do we start?" Gru asked.

Jack stopped flying and slowly landed saying, "Hm...Edith? What do you think?"

Edith rubbed her chin and thought for a minute...

"Ooh! ooh! what about Truth or Dare?" Agnes interrupted. Her little face bursting with excitement. Edith snapped her fingers, "Great idea, Agnes!"

Jack leaned on the wall nodding in agreement. Pitch groaned, "I really hate annoying games." Bunny scratched his ear, "Same here, mate."

Gru sighed, "Fine with me."

* * *

Loading...

* * *

"Okay! I'll spin it!" Jack said holding the bottle and placing it on the floor. Pitch, Bunny, Gru, Agnes, Edith, and Jack sat together in a circle and the bottle in the middle.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked taking hold of the bottle in the middle.

They all nodded their eyes widening of excitement and nervousness.

Jack grinned and using his cold hands, he spun the bottle around...

...

"BUNNY! YOU'RE IT!" Agnes squealed pointing excitedly at Bunny. Bunny groaned and said, "Great! ugh. Ok! I pick..."

They all leaned forward.

"Truth?" Bunny said as he nervously played with his fluffy paws..

Agnes quickly raised her hands before anyone could protest, "Are you single?"

* * *

**Um..Sorry..That was TOO short. And it's also pretty random. Eh..I don't know. Let me know in yur reviews. I NEED MORE IDEAS!**

**Agnes: You know Unicorns? They're really nice.**

**Bunny: I hate this game.**

**Jack: I like it.**

**Gru: Strange. **

**Edith: Boogers! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Pitch: Get away from me, Edith. **

**Me: OKAY! Enough with the randomness. LOL. Buh bye!**


End file.
